


I’m Not Alone Any More

by Featherine_Aurora



Series: Lesbian Protagonist Stories [4]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, F/F, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Lesbian Character, Magical Girls, POV Lesbian Character, Relationship(s), Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: A Simple Tale of Love, set in a world where all can find happiness. A world where Mami Tomoe has already found it in the form of a pink haired girl named Madoka Kaname.





	I’m Not Alone Any More

“What a busy day”.

Mami Tomoe placed a tea set on the table and sat down. She had been hard at work with her studies, then with her magical girl duties that tended to take up the time that others her age would relax and have fun. While others were socializing, Mami Tomoe was fighting wraiths in order to protect everyone from those monsters.

That was how her life had been for a while now. Since her parents and died and she had made her Work, work and then more work. Then some time to rest, which she would often still have her responsibilities in her thoughts. That was what her contract meant. Of course, Mami knew she would have died if she had not made it. But there were still times where she missed the life she might have had.

There had been so many times where she felt so lonely since she had lost her parents. There had been a period where Mami had Kyoko Sakura as her partner. But they’d separated and, even having made amends, were still not as close as they had once been. They were still good friends these days, yes. In that regard, Mami was still better off than those lonely days.

_When I had so recently lost them both._

She would never forget her parents and the pain of losing them. But Mami would do her best to carry on living and make the most out of the life she had gained through her wish. Besides, things had changed and Mami had many people by her in her life. She even had one who would always be with her. One who meant so much to her.

“Yes, there was a lot of work, Mami. But we did a good job together, right?”

Mami was pulled out of her thoughts by the comment from her companion. The comment by Madoka Kaname, her student and partner as a magical girl duo. Well, she’d had a mentor/student relationship with another magical girl before, that with Kyoko. But this was a different sort relationship, one Mami was still in some ways adapting to.

After all, Madoka Kaname was her girlfriend.

She smiled at Madoka. “Yes, we did. Well done on your work today”.

Madoka gave a small embarrassed laugh, looking down. “It’s all due to your training”.

“You shouldn’t underestimate yourself. You’ve grown a lot as a magical girl, thanks to your hard work and dedication”. Smiling warmly, Mami added. “Kyoko told me she’s impressed as well by your growth”.

Blushing further, Madoka made an obvious attempt to change the subject. “So, you went with trying that new cake recipe? The one that Kyoko wanted you to save her a slice if you made it?”

“I did. I’ve put some of it in the fridge for her”. Mami then put a slice of the cake on a plate for Madoka. “I hope you’ll like it”.

The cake was outwardly a fairly normal looking cake, one with a layer of cream and chocolate icing. But Mami had added some different ingredients to the dough and had prepared some of the parts differently. Madoka would be the first one to taste it.

Madoka picked up a spoon and took a bit out her slice. After eating it and taking a moment to savour the taste, she declared “This is amazing! It’s so good”.

Mami left out a sigh of relief. “That’s good to hear. I was concerned about how some of the spices I was putting together would mix”.

“I’ve not baked myself and I know my opinion probably doesn’t mean much, but I think it tastes great”.

“That’s more than good enough for me”. It really was. Knowing that those she cared about enjoyed her baking was enough for Mami and knowing Madoka liked it really warmed her heart.

“Ah...” Madoka blushed at that, then changed the subject. “Hitomi told me that these teas are better with spiced food”. She then took out her phone and showed them to Mami.

“Oh? Really? I hadn’t considered that. Maybe I could try that the next time I make more of this cake. How are Hitomi and Sayaka doing?”

Mami had heard bits from Madoka and Kyoko about Hitomi and Sayaka forming a couple. Sayaka herself didn’t say much about it when the topic was raised, though she had very recently admitted that Hitomi was her girlfriend.

“They’re going on a date today”.

Ah. That explained Sayaka’s absence today. She was a magical girl too and had her duties just as Mami did. Though since Madoka and Sayaka had become magical girls, the burden of handling the wraith population was now something they could spread out in such a way as to give the three of them a chance at a social life. Kyoko had her own city to manage, with the aid of another magical girl. Mami had talked with that one a few times, but she knew surprisingly little about this girl. Of course, she at least knew that girl’s name.

Homura Akemi.

Mami felt at times that Homura was holding back things, things that at times seemed to bother the younger girl for some reason. She also seemed to perhaps know things about her that she should not know. But the most Mami had ever gotten out of Homura was that she just had a feeling about some things and that whatever it was that seemed to bother her at times no longer mattered. Though Kyoko seemed to have grown to trust her and Mami was glad to know that her old student had someone to help her with the wraith population of Kazamino City.

“Mami, Sayaka told me about the place they’re visiting. It’s fairly new and Hidomi had just heard about it yesterday. They run a course for tea ceremony’s on the side and it serves very good tea”.

Now, that did sound interesting. Mami immediately thought that she might like to go there with Madoka. Then Madoka answered her wish with a single question, nervously put forward.

“Would you... go on a date with me there?”

Madoka was giving her a pleading look. But that was unneeded. There was only one possible answer for Mami.

“I’d love to”.

“Really?”

“Yes. Though I must ask if you are interested in it? It sounds quite suited to my interests, but I would not want you to go to something purely centred on my own and not account for yours”.

Yes, Mami knew she’d feel bad if Madoka went through an afternoon of boredom for her sake.

“I am, really. I really want to go there with you. I like spending time like this with you, Mami”.

“Thank you. Really, thank you”.

Well, that was sorted easily. Though another matter was dwelling on Mami’s mind. It would soon be time for Madoka to leave and Mami did not want her to.

Yes, it was normal for Madoka to go eventually. She could hardly stay there beyond the times her parents were happy with. Yet the feeling of loneliness could be overwhelming. To be here with just memories of what she had lost, that icy feeling that made the home that her parents had left her feel like a tomb...

At certain times, Mami could ask one of her other Magical girls to hang out with her. Well, one of those who didn’t have parents who’d be concerned. That was either Kyoko or Homura. Mainly Kyoko, though Homura had an odd ability to tell when Mami was feeling lonely. It felt like the other girl was used to telling when a person was feeling like that. Or specifically when Mami was feeling that way. That made asking Homura for help with her loneliness feel odd.

Plus, Mami could hardly call either of them and ask them to travel over from Kazamino City whenever she was feeling bad. That was just too much to ask.

But Homura was not the only one who could read Mami’s moods. The sound of a message being received came from Madoka’s phone, drawing the attention of both girls to it. Madoka looked at the message and looked pleased by whatever it was.

“Mama just said I could spend a bit more time with you. That would be okay, right?”

That was so thoughtful of her. Madoka was so prone to that, to being thoughtful of others almost to a fault. It was so good for Mami to have a person like that in her life. Having Madoka by her side, supporting her, did so much to drive the feelings of loneliness away. She gave Mami the strength to live her life with happiness and to enjoy it. The older girl felt her cheeks glow from the happiness she felt and she gave Madoka an affectionate smile.

“Yes, it would. I would like that very much”.

After that, the two girls spent the rest of their time together chatting. But eventually, it was getting late and Madoka did need to leave, even with the additional time she had gotten from her mother. So Madoka helped her put everything away and soon was ready to leave. Then Mami reached out and embraced Madoka. The two held each other lovingly in this tender hug.

After half a minute in that quiet embrace, Mami planted a kiss on Madoka’s lips.

“Eh?”

Madoka was slightly surprised, but returned the gesture with a kiss of her own.

Mami had one though as she watched Madoka leave. _I’m truly blessed to have a partner… no, a girlfriend like you._


End file.
